


Comin' in on a wing and a prayer

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternative Universe - WWII, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Лейтенант Эрик Леншерр, — одними губами прошептал Чарльз. Он протянул руку и неожиданно сжал ладонь Эрика, когда тот опустил бинокль и снова повернулся. — Я ставил на то, что вы вернётесь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comin' in on a wing and a prayer

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2015.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3759779).

Кафе «Фаворит» находилось в паре кварталов от ипподрома. Своё название оно получило исключительно благодаря букмекерам — они собирались там испокон веков. Если любители скачек хотели сделать ставку или обсудить результаты забега, они шли именно сюда. Поначалу хозяином кафе был некто мистер Тёрнер, но после тридцати лет неутомимой работы он скончался, перед смертью повысив своего единственного помощника, Чарльза Ксавье, которому тогда едва исполнилось девятнадцать, до заведующего.

Даже в обычные дни, когда не устраивались скачки, недостатка в клиентах не было — кафе работало с раннего утра, чтобы жители ближайших домов могли угоститься хорошим, а главное настоящим кофе и свежей выпечкой. С момента объявления войны, 3 сентября 1939 года, кофе стал редкостью, но все знали: именно здесь вам нальют чашечку крепкого эспрессо. Из-за военных патрулей приходилось закрываться раньше, но приветливость нового управляющего не могла оставить никого равнодушным — голубоглазый юноша был рад всем.

Он был отлично осведомлён о всех последних событиях, был хорошо начитан и мог обсудить всё на свете. И уж тем более мистер Ксавье был не против скачек. К счастью, он не был азартен и не оставлял в карманах жадных букмекеров всю дневную выручку.

Однажды, это был конец 1939 года, когда на улице шёл проливной дождь, в кафе влетел очередной военный — с началом войны их здесь стало немало. Он тут же снял фуражку, чертыхнулся и отряхнулся, рассеянным взглядом проследив за холодными каплями, что стекали с его форменного плаща.

— Ну и погодка, да? Проходите, я дам вам полотенце, — Чарльз улыбнулся. Кафе было забито битком, посетители гудели, радио гремело, настроенное на спортивную волну. Забег был в самом разгаре.

Военный набросил плащ на вешалку и, потоптавшись на пороге, всё-таки прошёл внутрь. Сесть ему пришлось у барной стойки, потеснив какого-то полного мужчину.

— Чёрный кофе, пожалуйста. Кто лидирует?

Чарльз вытер мокрые руки о передник и достал белую фарфоровую чашечку.

— Монти выиграл первый забег. Я ставил на Белую Элис, а она пришла только пятой. Наверное, лучше не слушать этих ребят, — Чарльз покосился на букмекеров, но беззлобно рассмеялся и придвинул к посетителю чашку, подняв на него добродушный взгляд. — Но я ужасно люблю Элис, она такая красавица.

Офицер — судя по погонам он был лётчиком, сержантом — согласно моргнул, делая глоток горячего кофе.

Они обсудили скачки. Выяснилось, что этот лётчик был страстным любителем забегов и азартным игроком и пару лет назад проиграл всё своё месячное жалование. Чарльза это ужасно развеселило, но посетитель и не думал обижаться. Он ушёл, когда закончился дождь, оставив солидные чаевые и не сказав своего имени.

Жизнь текла своим чередом. Начали вводиться карточки на продукты и бензин, возникли проблемы с доставкой кофе и хорошей муки для выпечки, поэтому по вечерам вместо кофе пили пиво, свежий хлеб же стали заменять гренками. Никто не верил в войну — по радио чаще крутили развлекательные программы, почти не говорили о военных действиях. Всё это было излишней и необоснованной суетой. Чемберлен оставался спокоен, Англия нехотя собирала войска — весь мир молча наблюдал за разделением Польши.

Казалось, война не особо волновала Чарльза Ксавье. Он остался в городе, в своём кафе даже во время первых бомбардировок. Несмотря на близость ипподрома к аэродромам, здание не пострадало, а местную публику ничто не могло отвлечь от крепкого домашнего эля.

К 7 сентября всё резко изменилось.

***

Посетителей почти не было, поэтому Чарльз в одиночку занимался обыденными делами и перекатывал полные кеги из подвала в зал, поглядывая то и дело на часы. В ночь немцы бомбили порты, в городе полыхали пожары — горел каучук, крупными хлопьями оседая на улицах, взрывались бочки с красками и вином, горело зерно, раскалённой и сладкой лавой по улицам растекался сахар. Было около четырёх дня, когда Чарльз услышал странный гул. Выглянув на улицу, он сначала подумал, что на город стремительно надвигается чёрная туча. Но, приглядевшись, понял — это немецкие самолёты. В тот же миг взревела воздушная тревога, и этот звук вскоре стал столь же привычен, как стук часов на башне Биг-Бен.

Чарльз застыл на месте. Люди боялись войны, они боялись бомбёжек, которые не просто уничтожали инфраструктуру — железные дороги, порты, аэродромы, — а истребляли народ Англии крайне жестоким образом. Ведь ни одна война не обходится без гражданских жертв — те, кто переживёт атаки с воздуха, погибнет от голода. Для эвакуации по городу создали десятки бомбоубежищ, людей насильно отправляли в метро, некоторые бежали туда сами. Но Чарльз решительно не хотел оставлять своё кафе, на втором этаже которого находилась небольшая квартирка, оставшаяся ему от прежнего хозяина.

Его толкнули в плечо — это из помещения выскочили три букмекера, не оплатившие счёт.

— Эй! — возмущённый возглас Чарльза утонул в оглушительной какофонии.

Самолёты разделились. Первая эскадрилья зашла с севера, и Чарльз увидел, как десятки бомб скрылись за крышами домов. На мгновение всё стихло. После город накрыла взрывная волна. Окна жалобно задребезжали в рамах, казалось, даже земля завибрировала. По улице бежали люди, спотыкаясь и роняя личные вещи. Чарльз ринулся внутрь кафе, чувствуя, что сердце гремит где-то в голове, а он сам едва может дышать.

Чарльз понимал, что нужно уйти, но стоял на месте, не зная, за что хвататься. Здесь был неглубокий подвал, где хранились мешки с провизией, а также бочки с элем — именно там и собирался укрыться нерешительный управляющий, как делал все предыдущие разы.

— Почему вы всё ещё здесь?

Чарльз испуганно обернулся. Дверь он оставил нараспашку, и проверяющий дома солдат смог разглядеть фигуру человека через проём. Недолго думая, незнакомец зашёл внутрь и повторил свой вопрос, видимо решив, что гражданский оглох или онемел от шока.

— Я провожу вас до убежища, мистер Ксавье! — только когда военный схватил Чарльза за предплечье, он понял, кто перед ним. Тот самый лётчик.

— У меня есть подвал, я…

Чарльза потащили прочь. Они выбежали на улицу — Чарльз пролепетал что-то про замок, но лётчик не слушал его, буквально пихая вперёд. Они не успели отойти далеко. Огонь второй эскадрильи скрыл жилые дома за каменным дождём.

Чарльз попытался что-то сказать. Сержант толкнул его на дорогу и прикрыл собой, своим телом, крича прямо на ухо: «Спрячьте голову». И Чарльз послушно сжал голову руками, пытаясь уйти от болезненно громких звуков и воя.

Они слышали, как рушатся здания. Как свистят бомбы, как рычат моторы вражеских самолётов. Лондон не был готов к атаке — где-то вдалеке жалобно вскрикнули проснувшиеся зенитки.

Чарльз ощутил, как некая сила тянет его вверх. Взволнованный голос говорил: «Сейчас налево. Тут ступеньки. Пригнитесь. Осторожнее! Быстрее, бегите вперёд. Мистер Ксавье?», но он казался совершенно нереальным.

— Мистер Ксавье? Вы в порядке?

Запах сырости ударил в нос, и лишь тогда Чарльз осознал, что теперь он и его таинственный спаситель в безопасности. Люди толпились в метро, перешёптывались и молились, обеспокоенно поглядывая вверх. Чарльз тоже поднял глаза — на офицера.

— Как вас зовут?

— Мне нужно идти, — отозвался лётчик. — Вам окажут медицинскую помощь, но мне нужно взлетать, — он тронул козырёк фуражки и улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Эрик. Сержант Леншерр. Удачи, мистер Ксавье.

Эрик щёлкнул сапогами и поспешил на выход, не оборачиваясь. Чарльз вздрогнул и закутался в предложенный плед, отказавшись от лекарств. Он стёр кровь с верхней губы и опустился прямо на землю.

Оставалось ждать. И молиться о том, чтобы сержант Эрик Леншерр вернулся живым.

***

Немецкие бомбардировщики не обошли стороной лондонский Сити — финансовая цитадель Англии полыхала несколько дней — и Букингемский дворец, что вынудило монарха в спешке спуститься в недостроенное убежище.

Но к 15 сентября Англия подготовила противнику достойную встречу.

Чарльз постучал ладонью по барахлившему приёмнику. Враг изрядно потрепал оперативные центры и телефонную связь, скачки отменили, в кафе остались последние мешки с мукой, кофе и сахаром. Клиенты практически исчезли, Чарльз буквально умирал от скуки.

Он больше ничего не слышал про своего нового знакомого. Говорили, что королевские ВВС измотали немецких пилотов, английское же командование облегчённо выдохнуло: отправить самолёты на Лондон было серьёзной тактической ошибкой противника. Город стонал, рушился, но выдерживал оборону.

Воздушной тревогой уже никого нельзя было удивить. На этот раз Чарльз всё-таки оказался одним из тех, кто выскочил на улицу с первым звуком сирены. Самолётов с каждым разом становилось всё больше, они напоминали жужжащий рой пчёл — бомбы задевали жилые дома, но и это не могло заставить британцев пасть духом.

Чарльз подхватил на руки маленькую девочку — её звали Джин — и прижал её голову к своему плечу. Они торопились, проворно передвигаясь в толпе, Чарльз инстинктивно пригибался, когда мимо проносились истребители. Он передал Джин её напуганной матери и подтолкнул их бежать дальше, а сам вернулся к кафе, чтобы проверить своих соседей. Рядом с ним жила старая женщина, в двери которой он начал обеспокоенно стучаться. Никто не отвечал, и Чарльз решил, что всех успели эвакуировать.

Он замешкался — и это едва не стоило ему жизни. Бомба попала в крышу здания, в стороны посыпались щепки, стекло и камни. Чарльза отшвырнуло взрывной волной в сторону и он рухнул на деревянный стол, который не успел убрать в помещение, проломив тот спиной. В ушах звенело, и Чарльзу показалось, что из них потекла кровь. Он прикрыл лицо руками и застонал, пытаясь встать, но раздалось ещё несколько взрывов — Чарльза засыпали обломки, под которыми он и остался, потеряв сознание.

Позднее в своём выступлении Черчилль признался: помимо метрополитена в Лондоне толком не было безопасных убежищ, а подвалы не могли защитить своих владельцев от прямых попаданий снарядов. К концу сентября в Лондоне, на обширных пространствах, уже нечего было жечь и разрушать.

***

Чарльз Ксавье очнулся в больнице. У него было лёгкое сотрясение мозга, сломаны несколько рёбер и рука, а также сильно травмированы барабанные перепонки. Он лежал у окна и видел кусочек неба, считая самолёты днём и ночью.

— Я принёс вам домашний пирог.

Сержант Эрик Леншерр сидел прямо, будто проглотил штык, на приставном стуле у кушетки и держал фуражку на коленях. Он говорил шёпотом, как велели врачи, и улыбался уголками губ, глядя на Чарльза.

— Как вы узнали, что я здесь?

— Я хотел выпить кофе и обсудить скачки, — честно признался Эрик, пожав плечами. — Но состояние вашего кафе говорит само за себя. Я переживал, что… За кафе не переживайте. Окна и двери заколотили, ваши соседи ужасно беспокоятся. Боюсь, что больше за судьбу кофе и ставок, — он беззлобно усмехнулся и протянул Чарльзу чашку с тёплым чаем и небольшой кусок сливового пирога. — Вообще-то я... Этот пирог испекла моя матушка, она желает вам скорейшего выздоровления.

Чарльз удивлённо приподнял брови, но только пробормотал невнятно слова благодарности. В груди его действительно всё расцвело. Никто из друзей и не думал навещать его в больнице, вероятно, просто не зная, что с ним приключилась беда. И уж тем более он не ожидал этого от Эрика, с которым они виделись всего несколько раз и говорили исключительно о забегах.

Даже когда офицер ушёл, Чарльз долго вспоминал его мягкий взгляд и тёплые ладони — Эрик соприкоснулся с ним пальцами, когда передавал Чарльзу чай, и сжал его руку на несколько мгновений, когда прощался. Следующие дни Чарльз вглядывался в небо и самолёты, словно мог с такого расстояния случайно увидеть в иллюминаторе знакомую и ласковую улыбку своего героя.

***

Чарльза выписали к октябрю, когда командующий Люфтваффе, Герман Геринг, казалось, оставил идею сравнять Лондон с землёй. Местные жители постепенно очищали улицы и разбирали завалы, ремонтируя то, что ещё можно было восстановить, старыми материалами. Резко стала ощущаться нехватка топлива и некоторых продуктов, но британцы не собирались унывать.

Врачи настоятельно советовали Чарльзу отдыхать и не перенапрягаться, да и с загипсованной правой рукой он мог не так уж и много. Однако соседи — посетители и завсегдатаи — и не думали бросать молодого управляющего в беде. К счастью, мародёры не успели растащить всё имущество и не украли припрятанные мешки с кофе, поэтому Чарльз вновь открыл двери кафе в начале октября. И лишь к 3 ноября, после практически непрекращающихся двухмесячных бомбардировок, Лондон молчал — воздушной тревоги больше не объявляли. Вскоре по радио передали: теперь немцы разрушали иные промышленные центры страны и бомбили прочие крупные города Англии, рассредоточив удары по всему острову.

Каждое утро Чарльз покупал свежую газету и пролистывал номера до некролога, внимательно прочитывал все заметки, но нигде не встречал знакомого имени. Британия набирала силы, королевские ВВС увеличивали свою численность — английский народ добровольно шёл в армию и на заводы. И пока одни скорбели, а другие сражались за свою страну, — третьи наживались на чужом горе и дефиците. Затем возобновились и скачки — ипподром принял осенний забег в середине ноября, когда Лондон укутал первый снег.

— Сегодня твой счастливый день, парень, — Логан, один из постоянных посетителей и такой же игрок, ухмыльнулся и сунул в рот сигару, принявшись отсчитывать свой выигрыш. Чарльзу уже сняли гипс и он вернулся к работе. Забег принёс ему двести фунтов стерлингов, которые Чарльз собирался отложить на чёрный день. Война только началась, и он боялся, что придётся многое изменить. Продавать или хотя бы просто закрывать кафе из-за дефицита Чарльз не собирался, прекрасно понимая, что без работы он не продержится, найдёт утешение на дне бутылке или же бросится грудью на баррикады — к последнему он совершенно не был готов.

Чарльз придвинул к Логану новый бокал с пивом и уперся руками в стойку. Здесь снова стали собираться любители скачек, кафе заполнилось шумом обсуждаемых лошадей и всё будто вернулось на круги своя. Но Чарльзу не было покоя, он сделался рассеянным и задумчивым, часто не слушал, что ему говорят и путал заказы. Логан даже пошутил, что тот влюбился, и Чарльз тогда поднял на него такой несчастный и смущённый взгляд, что Логан чуть не задохнулся со смеху.

К середине 1941 года открылся восточный фронт, Британия предоставила Советскому Союзу огромный кредит и стала поставлять некоторые запчасти. Жизнь в самой Англии постепенно наладилась — люди продолжали богатеть на чужих проблемах, а кого-то и вовсе не заботила война. Чарльз наконец-то прикрутил отремонтированную вывеску и всё чаще стал ходить на скачки, где встречал немало офицеров, но среди них по-прежнему не мог отыскать сержанта Леншерра.

Говорят, время лечит, всё забывается — Чарльз познакомился с миловидной девушкой, которая, как выяснилось позже, работала шифровальщицей. Однако этот союз вскоре развалился, и к августу 1944 года, в самый разгар операции в Нормандии, Чарльз Ксавье вновь остался один. Он продолжал читать некрологи, но уже смирился с мыслью, что навсегда потерял Эрика.

***

Великобритания прошла Вторую мировую войну от начала и до самого конца. 2 сентября 1945 года был подписан акт о безоговорочной капитуляции Японии — весь мир вздохнул с облегчением.

Чарльз никак не связывал свою жизнь с войной, его семья — тоже, и все последствия для его заключались в одном лишь сотрясении мозга и паре сломанных костей. Он приходил на парад, он топтался рядом с военными, заезжал на перрон, заглядывал на соседний аэродром, ждал в порту и проверял больницы. Это было настоящим наваждением — Логан, с которым они были дружны, сначала подшучивал над Чарльзом, а после всерьёз выразил свои опасения. Это было абсолютно нездорово — пытаться найти человека, с которым тебя связывает любовь к одной-единственной лошади, давно снятой со скачек. Белая Элис травмировала ногу ещё в 1944 году и сбавила обороты — Чарльз никогда больше не встречал такой красивой кобылы и даже перестал ходить на ипподром.

И он очень удивился, когда Логан, по обыкновению невозмутимый, ворвался в кафе и едва ли не силком потащил Чарльза на забег.

Чарльз сделал ставку наугад и расположился в пятом ряду. Логан сунул ему бинокль и куда-то исчез, буркнув что-то про пиво. Чарльз вздохнул и покрутил колёсики настройки, наведя прибор на поле.

Новая лошадь была прекрасна. Вороновой масти жеребец чинно вышагивал по траве, очевидно красуясь. Он то и дело поднимал голову, тряс густой гривой и махал хвостом, так, что Чарльз залюбовался и не заметил, что рядом кто-то сел.

— Это Ланселот. Я поставил на него десять фунтов. Он новичок, но я изучил его характеристики, и, поверьте, он превзойдёт Белую Элис. Очень жаль, что с вашей любимицей так обошлись, мистер Ксавье.

Чарльз вздрогнул, услышав свою фамилию. Он оторвался от созерцания жеребца и повернул голову, изумлённо хлопнув глазами.

— Вы? — ничего умнее он и сказать не мог. Не раздумывая, Чарльз бросился к своему соседу на шею, крепко обвив его руками за плечи.

Эрик рассмеялся, явно растерявшись, и осторожно похлопал Чарльза по спине.

— Я тоже очень рад. Извините, что не зашёл в кафе, но у меня было много дел, — он усмехнулся и отстранился первым, заглядывая в увлажнившиеся глаза Чарльза. — Всё в порядке?

— Я думал, что вы погибли, — честно признался Чарльз и поджал губы. Он чувствовал, что грудную клетку разрывает от переполняющих его эмоций — он ощущал радость, облегчение и даже гнев. О, как он был зол! Как Эрик только посмел…

— Меня повысили, — Эрик указал на погоны и взял свой бинокль, чтобы посмотреть на поле. — Сейчас начнётся забег, на кого вы поставили?

— Лейтенант Эрик Леншерр, — одними губами прошептал Чарльз. Он протянул руку и неожиданно сжал ладонь Эрика, когда тот опустил бинокль и снова повернулся. — Я ставил на то, что вы вернётесь.

В огоньке, сверкнувшем в его серо-зелёных глазах, полных жизни, Чарльз увидел надежду. Эрик наклонился и поцеловал его беззвучно в ухо, сказав затем, что из-за полученной Чарльзом травмы стоит быть осторожным.

На этих скачках Чарльз сорвал джекпот.


End file.
